Fujin Sentai Tenshiranger
by hallogurl
Summary: An all female sentai against the forces of hell! Sorry...I suck at summaries!


Fujin Sentai Tenshiranger

'Story and Characters'

By: KaoriNeko

A/N: Wheeeeee! Sentai time! This time, the team will be all female!

Story

Over a millennia ago, five goddesses ruled Joukai. They were called Go-Megami, they all had powers over the elements. One day, a lesser goddess l murdered an earthling out of hate so they had no choice but to cast her down to Jigoku. There, Yami, the now evil goddess, became the princess of hell. She ruled over all of the kouru and demons. Thousands of years passed and suddenly without warning, Akutenshi sent her kouru up to Joukai to attack the angels. The assault was successful, but not successful enough, the Go-Megami were still alive. So, furiously, Yami ascended to Joukai and attacked. Her anger giving her an extra power boost.

When Yami's plan to kill their bloodline was revealed, the Go- Megami sent one of the lesser goddesses, Hikari, to the future to awaken their ancestors as the Tenshirangers. Sacrificing their powers for their future, the Go-Megami died, making Yami, the victor. She proceeded with her plan and traveled to the future using the Oni Twins dark magic. Now was the time for revenge, Yami would not stop until the Go-Megami and their families were dead, but what she didn't know was that her sister, Hikari was also in the future, desperately seeking out the ancestors to awaken them as…Fujin Sentai Tenshiranger!

Characters

(Tenshirangers)

Hiwa Aka- Aka is just a normal sixteen year old girl in Japan, she's smart, courageous, and fun! But when she finds out from Hikari, that she is a descendant of the fire goddess, Gouka, she must become TenshiRed and stop the evil forces before they awaken the ultimate evil.

Issui Ao- Ao is a peppy sixteen year old, she's always happy and always tries to cheer up those around her. When she hears the call of Hikari and learns of her relations to the water goddess, Idomizu, her brain becomes set on the task she has to complete as TenshiBlue.

Daichi Midori- Midori is very shy and withdrawn, at school she never raises her hand to speak and hates oral presentations. At seventeen, she hates embarrassing herself in front of people. But when the voice of Hikari rang through her ears, something change within her. Being related to the earth goddess, Gentou, can change a person because as TenshiGreen, Midori is the one who always calls out her little catch phrases and isn't afraid to embarrass herself anymore.

Banrai Kiiroko- Kiiroko is probably the most outspoken fifteen year old you'd ever meet. Most call her mean but she is really telling the truth, she's blunt and she doesn't feel bad after hurting someone's feelings. When Hikari told her that she is on the family tree of the thunder and lightning goddess, Hekireki, Kiiroko gladly accepts the position as TenshiYellow and fights. She usually tries to get battles over with quickly.

Arekuruukaze Taiku- Taiku is the tomboy of the Tenshiranger, believe it or not. Taiku plays basketball, baseball, and does track, many find it hard to believe that she like girly things. When Taiku tried to bring in a Hello Kitty plushie to show at school, many didn't believe it was hers and assumed she beat up some girl and stole it from her. As Hikari told her, Taiku is a descendent of Bifuu, the wind goddess. At first when she found out about being TenshiPink she thought it was a joke, but now she knows she's supposed to be TenshiPink and that she has a mission to fulfill.

(Allies)

Hikari- Hikari is the light goddess from the past, she has arrived in the future to warn the Tenshiranger about the oncoming threat, she then realizes that the Tenshiranger were not awakened yet. Before she reaches the first girl, she gets a psychic message from Gouka, telling her that they had lost the battle against Jigoku and that she had to awaken the Tenshiranger immediately. The now five dead goddesses from the past sent their powers to Hikari to distribute to their ancestors. If it wasn't for Hikari, there would be no Tenshiranger to defend Tokyo.

(Villains)

Akutenshi- Akutenshi is an angel from Joukai but after she killed someone on earth, she was sent to Jigoku by the Go-Megami (Five Goddesses). For thousands of years she plotted against them, then finally, her plan had been completed. She sent thousands of korou up to Joukai, killing many angels, but unfortunately for Akutenshi, Go-Megami fought back. Destroying the korou. Unsatisfyed with her minions, Akutenshi ascended to Joukai and killed the Go-Megami. Now with them dead, she proceeds to the future to kill their ancestors and stop the bloodline of goddesses.

Ichii and Jii- Ichii and Jii are the Oni Twins who serve Akutenshi, Jii is always jealous of Ichii because it's obvious that Akutenshi loves Ichii more than him. Both men are skilled in dark magic and fencing.


End file.
